This application relates to the art of toilets and, more particularly, to toilets for use by animals. Although the invention is particularly applicable for use by domestic pets, such as dogs and cats, it will be appreciated that certain aspects of the invention have broader utility and can be used with other toilets.
Previous toilets for use by animals have included types having elevated user platforms on which the animal must jump or climb. Such arrangements are extremely difficult for an animal to use because the animal does not have a sense of firm footing and security while eliminating body waste. Other arrangements have included enclosures which must be entered by the animal before eliminating body waste. Many animals are very reluctant to enter a confined enclosure because there is an inborn fear of being trapped. Other arrangements include a relatively large opening through which body waste material passes. A relatively large opening requires a high degree of dexterity in the animal to avoid falling into the opening.
It is desirable to have an animal toilet that provides stable footing at a low elevation, with a relatively small opening for receiving animal body wastes and provides a self-cleaning action to clean up after inaccurately deposited wastes.